


Merry Christmas, Baby

by geekkitty (braezenkitty)



Series: Black Metal & Pink Lace [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Other, Sentient Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/geekkitty
Summary: It's Christmas Eve; Baby and the Pimpmobile deserve some lovin' too.





	Merry Christmas, Baby

Baby’s tires crunched over new fallen snow as she rolled into the Denny’s parking lot.

“Yeah, we’re stopping at the Denny’s in Topeka.” Dean steered with one hand as he held his cell phone up to his ear with the other. “Because I’m fucking starving, and it’s the only place still open at midnight on Christmas Eve, that’s why. You gonna meet us here, or what?”

Dean put shifted into park and stepped out of the car, gently pushing the door shut behind him. Sam got out of the passenger side, shutting his door a little more harshly.

“Alright, we’ll see you soon,” Dean said, his voice fading as he walked towards the door of the building Baby was now parked in front of.

With the Winchesters gone, all was quiet except for the occasional ping of Baby’s engine cooling. Snowflakes drifted down from the sky, melting on her still warm hood.

By the time the Lincoln pulled up next to her, she was cooled enough that the pings had quieted and a thin layer of snow covered her.

As soon as Castiel had exited the Lincoln and disappeared inside, the Lincoln’s engine purred back to life. Baby started her motor and revved it, expressing her happiness at seeing the Lincoln again. It had been weeks since they’d last been in such close proximity.

The Lincoln revved her motor and pulled back a ways, then pulled back in so that her front fender was almost resting against Baby’s. Baby purred at the warmth radiating off the Lincoln. Being in a public place, they couldn’t engage in any more explicit activities, but they could enjoy each other’s presence in this way at least. And it was nice not being all alone out in the cold on Christmas Eve.

Baby leaned closer to the Lincoln, pressing their flanks together, and hummed. The Lincoln purred back at her, then rolled down her window a crack, letting a song pour out into the night.

"[Merry Christmas baby, s](https://youtu.be/rEyV8gnC4aQ)[ure do treat me nice](https://youtu.be/rEyV8gnC4aQ)"

If Baby had the ability to smile, she would’ve grinned. Instead, she revved her engine and gently bumped against the Lincoln.

Suddenly, the door to the building pushed open and Sam stepped out, followed by Cas and then Dean.

“Let’s get back to the bunker, get some sleep. Cas, you can—” Dean cut off and froze. “Cas, what the hell? Did you forget how to park?” Dean walked over and peered into the minute space between Baby and the Lincoln before standing up and looking at the Lincoln quizzically. “And why’d you leave your radio on with the window down?”

“I didn’t leave the radio on, and the windows were all up when I parked. And I definitely did not park that close to the Impala.”

“Oh, shit, not again,” Dean said, taking a step back. “Both their engines are running, they’re playing music… can you two just keep it in your… metaphorical pants for once?”

“I could say the same to you two,” Sam mumbled, trying not to laugh.

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean said, jabbing a finger in his direction before turning back to the cars.

“I don’t think that’s what they were doing, Dean,” Cas said matter-of-factly. “They seem to just be enjoying being close and listening to Christmas music. Also, I believe the song that’s playing was released in 1967… seems like quite the romantic gesture.”

“Our cars are being romantic. Jesus. Why’d we have to get stuck with the only two sentient vehicles on the planet.” Dean ran a hand over his face. “Baby’s paint better not be damaged,” he said, pointing accusingly at the Lincoln before glancing back at Cas. “And when we get back to the bunker, we’re parking on opposite sides of the garage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's [Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) time. If you love me and you want to give me an awesome Christmas present, you won't kudos or comment on this fic :)


End file.
